


/r/Fanfiction Drabble Night 2019 Entries

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, PBG Hardcore, Parasite Eve, Shadow Hearts, Xenosaga
Genre: Drabble Collection, POWER RANGERS AU, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Six drabbles written for the Drabble Night event. All different fandoms. All different characters.(Full Moon is from my Power Ranger AU for PBG Hardcore.Fireworks is Post-Canon Yuffie.)





	/r/Fanfiction Drabble Night 2019 Entries

Full Moon

Dean's gaze had been darting up to the sky and back every few minutes or so, his flashlight trained on the way forward. He stuck close to Austin and Jeff, though not so much out of fear as much as safety. The idea of some of the creatures they's already fought being somehow strengthened or mutated by the lunar cycle did make him feel wary, however. Todd's vague warning of "Don't let the moon fall." hadn't helped that feeling very much. Neither did the idea that the artifact they were after could only be retrieved when said moon was full.

 

In The Dark

Accept the darkness, and it will protect you in turn. He had once been told. Ha, like that was true. This darkness, this curse that shrouded his soul was anything but protecting. On the best of days, it drove him to stay alive. On the worst... it nearly killed him. There was no doubt that he did owe it his life, but what was a life wracked with pain and nightmares? It was a life of revenge. Of hunting. Of suffering. And truthfully, it was all he had known. That is, until he met Alice, and his adventure truly began.

 

Lullaby

There are some nights she would hear it. A hypnotic melody, calling to her in the darkness. Was it a dream? A memory? Or was it Eve, in her continuing quest for domination? It was hard to tell in her half-awakened state, and by the time she was fully aware, it was gone. Fleeing her mind like darkness away from the sunrise. She could barely even remember the sound, though the smallest echo of it resonated within her. It echoed when she would focus on her powers - or, rather, the powers of her mitochondria. The song of their symbiosis, perhaps?

 

Stargazing

It was hard to imagine someone growing tired of seeing the stars in the sky, even when flying among them for weeks at a time. He supposed it was the nature of being a scientist. Indeed, thinking of the stars as simply spheres of burning gas in the empty void of space did kind of detract from their charm, but he wasn't sure that was all there was to it. Shion always seemed so busy when she got into her work, not taking the time to stop, rest, and admire the view around her. Maybe that's just how she was.

 

Fireworks

Yuffie sighed. Everything was going so well! The festival below her was in full swing. The powerful beats of the music and the dancers swaying in perfect time. The bright lights and crowds, the general air of excitement. Normally, the ninja would be down there with everyone, having enough fun and food for the entire group, but something didn't feel right. Her debut as leader of the Wusheng was coming up, and while her skills were as sharp as ever, the entire idea set poorly on her stomach. Could she live up to the title? Did she even want to?

 

Dreaming

It was definitely real, but... The whole place felt airy, wavy. As if it were simply a dream or a mirage or... something. Was this really the holy place of Yevon? The fabled Zanarkand. The place summoners were meant to go, to end their lives in the name of peace for the rest of the world. Rikku growled, kicking at the very real ground. The entire notion angered her. The idea that peace had a price, and a huge one at that. Yunie... Her cousin, but so much more. It wasn't fair that she was going to be a sacrifice!


End file.
